I Can Feel Your Heartbeat
by Anieshwa
Summary: Richard believes Kahlan is dead. Kahlan is no where near dead. What will she do to get back to him, and how will she change the present and future? Richard/Kahlan pairing of course  :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of the Seeker.**

***Richard's POV***

It was my fault she had ever suffered. Her sister, gone; her home destroyed. Every single Confessor killed. Even she had almost died time and time again to save me. For a cause she couldn't completely fathom, but still put one hundred percent blind faith in.

After all we had been through, her losing her powers and us getting a chance to work, to being separated, to almost dying countless times; this was how everything ended? It wasn't fair! Especially considering that she was so innocent.

I made her spend one glorious night with me when she just wanted us to plan how to make the possibility of our relationship everlasting. I made her stay with me even though she was having visions that if she stayed, I'd surely die. So how was it that she was the one whose lifeless corpse now laid on my lap? Why was it her lips that were blue and frozen, her eyes open with her last emotion, fear, cutting through my soul?

"Richard, it's not your fault kid. She knew what she was getting herself into. She knew it might come to this, that she might have to sacrifice her life for you to live on. We were both prepared to do it." Zedd said putting a hand on my shoulder as I cried silently.

"It isn't fair. I... She wanted to leave. She tried, and I should have let her go, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I was selfish... And now she's dead." I said choking on the guilt and pain. Zedd was looking at me. With sympathy I couldn't see, but could feel.

"Richard, she would have died had she left your side. She couldn't have gone through with it, no matter how much she pretended she could. Richard, don't you see? You were everything to her." I couldn't look at him, could only stare at her cold, lifeless body in my arms. Blood stained her dress, was splattered on her lips and cheeks.

"This can't be it. Zedd there has to be a way... She can't be... She can't be gone." I whispered staring at her with more tears falling from my eyes.

"I don't know Richard. You shouldn't meddle with the affairs of death. He is a selfish thing. If you somehow managed to cheat death and bring her back, I have no doubts she wouldn't be the Kahlen we know. She'd be something else, something darker." he said thoughtfully, which angered me.

"How can you just stand there and ramble on with your musings while her dead body is two feet away? And what would you have me to do? Give up on her? How can you stand there and suggest something like that?" I spat at him, furious.

"Richard, she wouldn't want you to stay here and wallow in grief while other soldiers make their way here to kill you. You have to let go, and we have to leave, now!" Zedd said ignoring my fury towards him. "Zedd, I can't leave her here." I said feeling hollow. I couldn't leave her here, for someone to find spattered with her own blood, or for an animal to find and slowly devour. The latter thought sent bile into the back of my throat. "I can't leave her..." I whispered.

KPOV

I awoke because of the brightness behind my eyelids. It was painful to open my eyes, but I did so anyways just to figure out where exactly I was. My eyes eventually fell onto the nearest person, and it is then that I realize I'm dead. Tears spring into my eyes as I shake my head furiously. "No, no, no. I can't be dead, I can't... I can't fail him! Please, no..." I sobbed into my hands. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be a failure. I couldn't be dead. I was the only Confessor left. What would Richard do? The prophecy clearly said a Confessor had to help him all the way... My failure meant the end of everyone else. I had doomed all those I hold dear, and what did I have?

An arm slips around my shoulders and I sob harder. "Kahlen, I mean Mother Confessor, you must stop. Hush your tears." Dennee soothed, but oddly enough I found no comfort in her words.

"I killed him. My death means the end of Zedd, the end of our lands... The end of Richard... I have failed. I knew years ago when they made me Mother Confessor I wouldn't be strong enough... And I was right." I whispered as tears poured down my face.

Dennee rested her hand on my shoulder with a strained smile and gestured to the land around us. "You haven't failed yet, Kahlen. But now the future is yours to decide. Welcome to you personal version of Limbo."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Legend of the Seeker or any of the characters. I'm sorry this update took so long to happen. I had actually typed it up and then the file got lost. Filled with despair I ignored this story for far longer than it deserved. So here it is! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**KPOV:**

**** I stared at Dennee in silent shock. "W-what do you mean I have a choice. What could the choice possible be?" I couldn't fathom how there could be a choice between helping Richard save our lands and being responsible for his demise. In my mind, the choice was an easy one.  
>"The choice is one that will be harder than it seems. It is possible, though it is not mentioned in the prophecy, that Richard could still be victorious, without the help of a Confessor. The road would be hard, much harder now that he has fallen in love with you, but still a highly probable ending. However, that is not the only way this story might end. Darken Rahl is forever growing closer to his goals, but lacks the key he needs to obtaining his power; a Confessor. Your choices are anything but simple. You can stay here, move to the afterlife in the hopes that Richard will be victorious and we can all return to the Midlands after peace falls to the land or, you can go back. If you return, you will not only be key to helping Richard win, you could also be the key to his demise. The choice is yours." Dennee said as she stood before me.<p>

I looked down at my hands hopelessly. What was I supposed to do? My heart yearned to return to Richard, to make sure that he had everything possible to ensure his victory. Yet my head was warring between the two choices. I looked up as I came to a conclusion. "I would… Rather know that he could win, than pray he found the way on his own… I will go back… I cannot hide and hope that the problem is fixed. I have come this far. I will follow Richard to the end, even if that leads to my own death once again."

Dennee smiled sadly. "Very well." And with that a flash of light surrounded me, wind whipping my hair, the world fading into nothing.

**RPOV:**

"Richard… I know that you don't want to leave her behind, but we haven't got a choice. If you stay out here, more of Darken Rahl's men could be on their way, and you're just… Out in the open!" Zedd said trying to hurry me along.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. Her." I said pointedly as I held onto her cold body. "She did so much for me. The least I can do for her now is stay here and mourn her." I whispered as I closed my eyes to the despair that threatened to drown me.

Suddenly, the wind began to blow furiously and dark clouds rolled in. "Richard, it's going to storm! We've got to find shelter!" Zedd yelled over the thunder that began booming. Lightning flashed and began hitting the ground near us. I rose, taking Kahlan with me.

Out of nowhere the brightest bolt of lightning hit Kahlan, and thunder roared as we were knocked apart.

When I managed to make my way back to her, I froze when I saw her. Her blue eyes opened and peered back into mine. She opened her mouth to say something but I yanked her upwards, slamming my mouth onto her own.

"I've never seen…." Zedd mumbled as I continued to kiss her, grateful she was really alive.

"Don't ever do that again." I murmured to her before claiming her lips again.

Kahlan pulled back and looked at me. "Not even death will keep me from you, Richard." She whispered before I pulled her into another kiss.

"I don't care what the reason they sent you back was. I'm so glad I have you back…." I whispered, hugging her close. "The rest can wait for now. I just want to be with you Kahlan. For now and always."

**Author's note: Sorry it was so short. And I know it isn't the best, but I needed to end it with a cliffy so that I could figure out what to do next. Should we make Darken Rahl capture Kahlan and gain his full power? If you liked it, hit the favorite button down below, and as always! Review!**


End file.
